Potential
by Novoux
Summary: There is always potential between them to go further than the norm. Now for who takes the challenge first is up for who wins it. Shizaya; rated for sexual content and potential dubcon.


"...You're filling what?" Izaya raises an eyebrow, thinking this possibly can't be what Shizu-chan is saying and while he's heard dumb things, this has got to be taking an award. But the utter serious look on Shizuo's face—dead serious, is that even possible—means that he swallows the salty bitter taste of what he thinks may be bile rising in his throat.

"You heard me, flea." Shizuo replies and his lips trail down from Izaya's jaw, nipping and licking while Izaya maintains his steady glance of annoyed confusion. What is with the beast today of all times he's not sure he knows. Jacket off and Izaya feeling the flush of warm breaths sliding down his throat, he isn't sure if he wants to take this further. As uncomfortable as the whole prospect is (Shizuo and his strange kinks) sex is hard enough when he doesn't...it's not something he wants to engage in all the time. Shizuo somehow has managed to coax him into it a couple times, but he still can't get the rushing thoughts off his mind.

"Izaya," Shizuo breathes against his collarbone and his tongue darts out, reminding Izaya what's going to come next if he keeps biting his own tongue between his tightly-pressed lips and stifling the sounds that want to break free. "Calm down. You're fine. It won't hurt." He's talking like Izaya's a child (unintentional, but frustrating enough) and red eyes snap to brown ones looking up at him. Fingers fumble at his belt and Izaya contains the hiss when they brush against his hipbone and he releases his bleeding tongue from clenched teeth.

"I know that, Shizu-chan." Izaya snaps and shudders when his belt clicks open. One, two tugs and it slides free, slipping from his pant loops to Shizuo's hands to clinking on the floor. They're in his office and the windows are in full view and maybe they should reconsider this when Izaya starts to feel the tensing of his stomach and the dry cotton is back in his mouth. "But that's disgusting. I don't want—" He doesn't finish when Shizuo blatantly disregards it and chooses to suck on a nipple above the rapid pulse of Izaya's heart beneath the skin.

Izaya stifles another shudder and a hand comes to his mouth to block the sounds that threaten to break his teeth if they don't escape from his curling tongue. The tongue on him sucks and pulls and licks and oh God, it feels too good to properly form the words to tell Shizuo to fuck off when he wants more. A dirty, sinking feeling rises and falls with his chest and the sucking noises softly rumbling against his skin and he doesn't want to cry out when Shizuo's teeth brush against the wetly warm skin. Only when Shizuo glances up and pulls Izaya's hand from his mouth does Izaya glare and dare to raise an eyebrow Shizuo counteracts with a narrowed gaze of his own.

"I want to hear you." Shizuo murmurs against the bare skin of his chest and Izaya's nipple is becoming too sensitive when the pants start to become hasty and frequent. Shizuo switches to the other and finally he can't hear or feel the pounding beneath the skin that threatens to break his ribs. He can't shouldn't wouldn't want this when it's him and he's a god but this beast is seducing him—all his fault—and for that reason he wants it too. Deny it all and then take what Shizuo's giving or try to break free.

But even that's useless. So far now, sucking his nipple and pushing and licking the pink nub to hardness Izaya can't cough over the whimper that breaks through and Shizuo nips at the skin, forcing a groan bitten over a tongue that trickles blood from the graze of teeth and careless shudders. "Relax, I-za-ya." Shizuo says as if it's the easiest thing to do. Izaya wants to glare but if he looks down and watches his skin disappear with a swirl of that tongue with fingers pulling his pants lower off his hips then he thinks he's going to moan again. He can't risk it.

There's no backing out now.

"Sh-Shizu-chan, enough," Izaya drawls and catches the saliva pooling in his cheek when he forgets to swallow. At least the brute has the intelligence to detach with a wet noise muffled under a forced inhale of breath when cold air meets hot skin and Shizuo keeps a chuckle away which makes this only more embarrassing.

Fingers draw lower and Izaya's pants hit the floor with a dry shuffle. Anger and shame and embarrassment come all at once and mix with a hoarse bitten back cry when Shizuo's prodding fingers stroke through his briefs (Shizuo lifts an eyebrow and Izaya glares back, as if to say, yes, _really_,) where the front is already getting soaked.

He cuts a moan and Shizuo's lips move lower, almost teasingly down the rippling muscles beneath his abdomen. Izaya's breath hitches when fingers press _right there_ in the wet spot of his briefs and he thinks he's going to moan too loudly when Shizuo's thumb rubs in coaxing circles. As if his briefs can't get any wetter with the disgusting fluid which is what he knows as a human response but it's Shizuo and it's too much and this is degrading when he can't stop moving his hips into the touch.

"Fuck, Izaya," Shizuo breathes into a bellybutton that he carefully pokes his tongue in to earn a moan from Izaya slowly losing the battle with the sounds that rise in his throat. It's not fair that he bets Shizuo's turned on when he can't control the sounds that come from his mouth, totally ungodly and pathetic like a needy human. Just what he needs. At least there isn't any stupid dirty talk when he's degraded enough past his ego to whatever this is where he wants to stop but he doesn't want to stop feeling the burn rising in his hips.

Shizuo moves lower. Tantalizingly with butterfly kisses to each of his protruding hipbones (too damn skinny) and a short breathed retort of fuck you too, Shizu-chan, and they're even and out of breath. Shizuo takes it to another level when his mouth slides over the soaking fabric of briefs and Izaya can't stop the rolling moan that clicks against his teeth with a breathy pant following behind.

"Shizu-chan, don't..." Izaya is _not_ pleading. Shizuo doesn't look up but his tongue darts out, digging into the bitter taste of precome soaking through and Izaya's head shoves itself back when the shock rises through his groin in a burning pressure.

All he gets is an answer of hot breath puffing against the cooling wetness of his briefs and he bites his cheek. Shizuo's tongue laps the bitter salt of precome and Izaya doesn't understand how the brute can easily suck and lick at whatever bodily fluids leak from him when he's aroused. But then again, Shizu-chan is a devolved amoeba. Not that it makes much more sense than Shizuo existing, that is.

Hands moving to the waistband Izaya almost rolls his hips and he braces his hands against the desk behind him, willing himself not to look out into Shinjuku because he's doing this in front of a window and whatever kinks are Shizuo's are completely strange and not sexy at all. Humiliating for him but Shizuo doesn't seem to mind making Izaya's skin crawl whenever possible. Skittish enough when it comes to sexual acts that are mainly when Shizuo pesters him enough and maybe a kiss won't hurt he finds himself somehow bending back over a desk while his briefs are being pulled down and his erection is coming to Shizuo's face.

Ew. But apparently not to Shizuo. Another expletive comes in a shaky inhale and then Izaya's tempted to tell him no and they need to stop but Shizuo doesn't ever listen when the hardening flesh is revealed and Izaya turns his head away. That is, until a pink tongue trails down the reddening skin and Izaya feels the moans slipping beyond his grasp when Shizuo reaches the head, teasing the slit. Not enough time to recover from the heat of Shizuo's tongue and the teasing licks when lips engulf him slowly, sinking lower into the warmth that is Shizuo's mouth and _oh, fuck,_ this isn't supposed to feel this addicting. His hips are buzzing and he digs his fingers into the very expensive wood that is not meant for this but with the word on his lips he can't bring himself to force the sound behind it. All that comes is the breath he doesn't realize he has been holding and it comes in a rough exhale when Shizuo starts to suck gently. It's almost too much at first and he refuses to acknowledge the whimper that stirs from his throat when Shizuo must be imagining things. Hence why the sucks continue and the tongue swirls around him and the careful pull of suction is reducing Izaya from his throne—gods are not meant to be debauched—and into a shaking mess with locking knees.

"Hah, ah," Izaya forgets the notion of holding back when he feels the vibration of a moan through Shizuo's throat and the heat coils up his spine like a tightly-wound spring. He can't do this can't hold on ugh, why does this have to be so _difficult_ to do? Torn between saying no and more make him want to clamp his mouth shut while the vibrations hum through his erection and the careful swallows of saliva that coat his dick and fill Shizuo's mouth mixed with bitter salt are proving to be too much. He feels like such a child when it's Shizuo that brings him literally to shaking knees and the window is too open over the fading skyline of a sunset. Lazy summer days and he spends them inside, regretfully, feeling torn between moaning and pulling away when he feels the itch of discomfort along with arousal pooling in his stomach.

Shizuo's tongue comes back to lick at the ridge beneath Izaya's head, slurping noisily (shut up already, Shizu-chan) when Izaya's cock swells and leaks with the itch to hurry up. The blond head bobs with sucking in more of Izaya, tongue flattening to rub as far as he can go and the ache of swallowing his cock is probably starting to set in. Then again, Shizu-chan is too stupidly monstrous to know when to stop teasing and not leave him on the edge like this. It's bad enough that Shizuo's fingers circle the base of his cock, tightening to keep the orgasm at bay and Izaya rolls his hips in a fuss, satisfied with the noise of gagging that comes from Shizuo and the fleshy catch of his dick scraping gently against the beast's teeth.

Izaya forces a fist into his mouth, wanting to choke the air out of every breath that gets harder and harder to drag in. Shizuo's mouth fills with every bitter taste of him from the sweat glistening on his skin to the taste of precome bitter on his lips, making a funny face with the sour taste coating back over Izaya. His lips are swelling when he moves with Izaya in his mouth, licking underneath the head and into the slit when he pulls all the way back as soon as Izaya's hips shudder and he chokes an ungodly moan back into his throat.

From the base, tracing a prominent vein and leaving careful nips along Izaya's dick Shizuo keeps _teasing_ that it's not surprising Izaya's knees are shaking and Shizuo is the one keeping him pinned to the desk. Barely able to stand, he shudders all over again and lurching with an arm to Shizuo's hair when he falls forward harshly. Rough sucks and the blond's tongue rubbing the underside of the head, so painful in the fact that Izaya would rather fuck the monster's mouth than deal with this nonsense of not being able to come. It's just not fair.

"Shizu-Shizu-cha...ahn," Izaya swallows thickly, Shizuo sucking on him like a goddamn milkshake straw from how deliciously good he refuses to admit this feels. The stupid beast eyes him, a dick in his mouth and still the hooded eyes all but ruin Izaya, groaning heavily. When the beast finally gets a clue he releases Izaya too much too soon, fingers releasing the base of his cock to tug the hem of Izaya's shirt up and off of his shoulders.

"Lie back." Shizuo swallows and his tongue darts out—cheeky bastard—to lick a stray trail of precome, eyes blown wide and Izaya hates how easily the protozoan can lift him and lie him on his desk, legs apart. From this vantage point he feels like prey on a silver platter, ready to be devoured by the monster in front of him with the dark glimmer in his eyes. "Well, don't you look good enough to _eat_." God fucking damn it Shizu-chan does he have to be such an idiot when they're doing this _now?_ But there's no room for Izaya to open his mouth because Shizuo is pulling off his own shirt, moving Izaya's hands to his warmed skin and kneeling, still keeping his pants on when his head is just above Izaya's groin, giving a taunting little lick. It's just not fair and the stupid protozoan shouldn't have ever been allowed to do this, but Izaya can't keep from moaning when Shizuo's head travels lower, thighs quivering dangerously close to snapping the brute's head off.

Izaya prides himself—too much, apparently, because any shred of dignity is ripped apart when Shizuo's tongue brushes against his hole and his fingers are cupping his balls. There's just no way a god can keep standing, or whatever it is that involves shivering so badly he thinks he'll burst apart when Shizuo licks the pale skin of his ass again. Just for fun, the monster's teeth brush against him and he trembles, cursing Shizuo by every name he knows of.

Shizuo licks at him, tongue tracing the twitching pink when Izaya's hips squirm to get away, holding him back down with a growl. His tongue traces and tastes and swallows over saliva, leaking over the skin that he can lick up easily enough and feel every twitch of electricity Izaya can manage while his fingers claw into the desk. So much for having something to hold on to—it's not something he wants to do, anyway.

"Stop squirming." Shizuo growls again, forcing Izaya's hips closer and raising the flea's legs over his shoulders, hearing the squeak of a moan that comes from the informant and smirking to himself. The taste is what he's more interested than Izaya's half-assed protests to _stop_ as much as Shizuo licks and sucks him into silent gasps. It's really not his fault when the flea tastes delicious and he keeps trying to get away when Shizuo can feel his cock swelling and tugging at his fly, demanding some sort of relief or the sight of Izaya's squirming will drive him mad. As much as the skinny hips move, he wants to taste and feel it all first before he stops.

That hot little hole draws him back in, flicking his tongue with every quiver chasing after as Izaya arches his back, so close to orgasm that Shizuo can taste it on him with the salt leaking from his cock and trailing to his balls. Shizuo can't hold back long from spreading Izaya's cheeks, angling his head to lick and press through the ring of muscle. Which causes even more useless squirming when the flea is so tight and tastes like velvet, sucking and stroking with his tongue on the inner walls while Izaya shivers with a warning lacing the stuttered breaths. With as much as Izaya shakes and starts moving his hips Shizuo knows he's so close but he can't get enough, tasting and devouring every drop of Izaya he can get.

"Disgusting," Izaya huffs, voice cracking with the moans that follow every time he bites hard on his lower lip, sure to crack the scabs and form more streams of blood tainting his mouth. His tongue slicks itself with his own saliva, hot and razing the muscle with his teeth to try and keep himself from letting Shizuo know how much this is affecting him. Shizuo still eats him, hungrily with his tongue licking the inside of him and it doesn't ever feel like enough, groaning when he wants _more_ but also for Shizu-chan to get off of him. The thought of a tongue inside him is disgusting but it feels too good to push himself away, not wanting to risk the delicate balance of maintaining his pride and lying on his desk. He wants to come already and Shizu-chan won't let him do much of anything, moaning low in his throat to send every vibration unraveling Izaya's spine into melting whatever resistance he has.

He can't. He can't help but moan and whine—all against himself, (so frustrating why is this happening) because he hates this and he wants Shizuo filling him if it means feeling this good.

Shizuo's tongue draws back and saliva trails to the twitching ring of muscle that leaves Izaya more or less of a mess, moaning softly and his fingers clutching the desk while his nails grind into the wood. Painfully lifting his head to suck in a breath after not being able to catch them, lungs ripping at the seams from the heavy breaths he heaves in the silence of forcing himself not to make any sounds. Shizuo apparently doesn't care, licking up Izaya's thighs and taking in the quivering muscles that tense when his tongue licks at the pale flesh, teeth grazing the reddened skin and nipping at the sweat-slick thighs. His entire body trembles with the fact his cock is no exception, leaking swollen beads of precome that slide against Shizuo's face when he moves back up to Izaya, kissing his way back up while the informant pulls a disgusted face from where Shizuo has just been.

"J-Just fuck me, Shizu-chan," Izaya snarls, legs wrapping around Shizuo and enunciating his point with a split smile that threatens Shizuo, waiting for the idiot to ignore him any longer and possibly snap his neck before Izaya can come. A sad fate but with as hot and hard as he is he can't keep waiting while Shizuo plays with him, making him whine with the slightest touch and the bastard is far too sadistic (a learned trait, nonetheless) for his liking now of all times. Shizuo's hand finally slips to a drawer, fumbling with the contents inside while he kisses Izaya's throat and his other hand toys with Izaya some more, earning harsh moans reverberating into his ear. Retrieving a condom Shizuo pulls away and Izaya hears the tear of plastic, hearing the settle of the lid for the bottle of lube to fall and roll on the floor.

Messy Shizu-chan—but he can't care more about that right now. Right now he wants Shizuo inside of him, even if the sensation is bound to be uncomfortable and he's been worked up too much to back out of this now. Izaya growls for the beast to hurry up already and just fuck him, tired of waiting and grinding his hips into Shizuo's. The beast knows how much he's working Izaya up to this, wanting this more than enough times and tired of Izaya's constant defense of not wanting to have sex like this. Blowjobs, albeit humiliating, aren't the same thing and even thinking about Shizuo being inside makes him uncomfortable and tighten once again, even with Shizuo's fingers prodding him open once again.

"Relax, it's not going to hurt," Shizuo murmurs into Izaya's throat, nipping and licking while his fingers slide up against Izaya again, his dick pulsing angrily with as impatient as he is. But he's not going to tear into the flea, no matter how much he pisses him off with the sounds that drive him crazy and the look of being too frustrated and just wanting to come on his face. "Can't do this if you don't sit still, flea," he murmurs low in Izaya's ear, biting the earlobe and pushing a finger back into Izaya, circling and rubbing while the thrusts are shallow. Izaya pants and groans, throwing an arm over his face while his head turns to the other side and hisses with frustration. Both of them want this (Izaya more than Shizuo, although the feeling of penetration isn't as easy to swallow as it is for Shizu-chan) and Izaya's arms come to hook around Shizuo, feeling the second and third finger dive back into him while Shizuo's dick rubs against his, covered with at least his request for a condom and slick with lube as it brushes Izaya's erection.

Izaya groans for Shizuo to hurry, refusing to meet the need for a kiss from Shizuo with a look of distaste, fingers slipping from him and quickly replaced with something much larger pressing against him. Shizuo's erection rubs against his hole, sliding between his legs and he can't help but claw the beast while his frustration turns to anger and his lust starts ebbing away.

Just as Shizuo moves him, sliding up against him and lips attaching to beneath Izaya's ear the feeling of his head comes against Izaya, brushing and pushing in while the informant tries not to show how much this bothers him and makes him want more from the initial feeling of burning coming from the stretch of muscle. Shizuo's head pushes inside of him when he swallows a breath, Shizuo biting him _hard_ when he kisses and slides in the first of his tip which burns with the immediate tensing throughout Izaya's body, enveloping the blond in tight heat and working a groan from him.

The salty bitter taste of bile comes back up Izaya's throat as the pressure increases, Shizuo slowly inching in and working at Izaya once again, hand brushing over Izaya's dick in slow pulls while he sinks in. "It's not going to hurt, flea." Shizuo's voice annoys him and he hears the irritated growl snapping back at him, Izaya panting lightly from the lack of movement and being far too built up for his own good. At any moment he could probably strangle Shizuo, hands digging into the blond's shoulder blades while Shizuo slips inside of him and the strokes make him loosen even more, teeth clenching instead while Shizuo works the rest of the way in.

"Ah, Shizu-" Izaya hisses as the burn starts to become painful, being too tight and not breathing enough besides the shallow pants that come after stuttered gasps and groans of equal heat and frustration. "Nngh, hah," he moans even more, Shizuo removing his fingers from Izaya's swollen cock to pinch at his nipples teasingly, rolling the reddened nubs in his thumb and forefinger as he watches Izaya come undone beneath him, just starting to not try and twist away from the pain that settles when Shizuo is fully inside of him. Shizuo's lips kiss and suck and bite all over him, sure to leave red marks (the ones he can't cover up and explain to Shiki _why_ he has hickeys on his throat going up to his chin and swears revenge for this later, as soon as his ass stops clenching and holding Shizuo in place, pain thumping through his veins in every move they make.

Shizuo licks another recent mark, Izaya shivering despite himself. "I'm going to move, don't tense up." Izaya shoots him a glare to murder in a brutal way that involves also being allowed to come, huffing and refusing to oblige Shizuo with an answer. At the display of playing hard to get Shizuo gives him an amused look, pulling his hips back and hearing the instant drawn-out groan that comes from Izaya, engulfing his own when the informant arches and writhes when Shizuo pulls all the way back to the crown. Only a couple of seconds for Izaya to catch his breath and Shizuo presses back in, starting a slow thrust while the informant's moan catches on a hiss and tugs at his lips. Disregarding the necessity for hygiene—not like Shizuo cares anyway—he presses his lips to Izaya's to catch him off guard, pushing the rest of the way back in and starting a slow pace for thrusts while the flea fights him, disgusted and attempting to wrench his head away from the beast.

"Shizu—stop it!" Izaya spits when he manages to get away, unable to move when his hips start moving to meet Shizuo's thrusts and the blond captures him in another kiss, tasting bitter with precome staining the inside of his mouth and still like a beast he tastes like blood and cold steel from their fights going awry to the gentler movements of this—whatever it is that makes Izaya's head fall back and just give up while he still can. He can plan his revenge later to the fullest extent possible. The insults on his tongue turn to quieter moans, Shizuo encouraging enough bad behavior with the groans that settle on Izaya's tongue and taste sweet, salty, and bitter just like the beast and the sensation of being filled up with tightness and scorching hot heat searing into every thrust. The thrusts build in intensity and speed, going from the slow things but never fast when Shizuo probably enjoys drawing this out as long as possible, knowing that Izaya's close to the brink of coming and the beast still neglects him while his cock aches.

Their kisses aren't as hard while the thrusts are fast now, Shizuo's tongue against Izaya's and sucking and pulling without a care that the informant scratches him in retaliation, having to meet the kisses when they break apart for air and drag the addictive monster back down. Shizuo licks Izaya's teeth and swallows the saliva that trickles down into Izaya's mouth, messy when they part and Izaya's hair is slicked back when Shizuo uses his hand. He looks needy and hot-only making Shizuo even more motivated to fill up the tight wet heat and stay there, just to feel Izaya meeting his thrusts and squeezing around him when he pulls back.

Orgasm starts to build up in Izaya, going by the breathless whine that makes it clear, even going so far as to thrust up against Shizuo and demand attention after all the screwing off the beast has pulled. The blond idiot finally gets the message, hand coming down to stroke Izaya in time to his thrusts that get even faster before Izaya has time to adjust, panting and moaning while his chest heaves with sweat and pleasure. He's so close by the look on his face and how he clenches around Shizuo, letting out a needy little moan which he knows is far beyond redemption but if it makes Shizuo thrust him faster and thumb his slit then he doesn't mind to be this degrading.

"Shizu, Shizu-cha—" Izaya keens in his ear, pulling the beast back into a kiss from attacking his neck. "C-Coming—!" His inner walls tighten around Shizuo to the point of almost being painful when the blond thrusts in, coming hard against his chest and Shizuo's while it only takes a little more for Shizuo to bury himself all the way in with a final thrust, tensing when orgasm ripples through him and he kisses Izaya hard.

When they catch their breaths Shizuo pulls out carefully, Izaya groaning softly while Shizuo peels off the condom and ties it, throwing it into the nearby trash can as a little present for Izaya and or his bitchy secretary as a claim to who exactly Izaya belongs to. The answer is easy enough, getting a tired kiss from Izaya and too sated to complain.

Izaya looks at Shizuo when he pulls away, lips swollen and red but he's not complaining, only to narrow his eyes when Shizuo gives him his own devious smirk, brushing his lips against the informant's ear when he talks. "Looks like you've been filled, flea."

Izaya turns his head and bites the beast for good measure, _hard_ as Shizuo snakes his hands under Izaya and holds him closer while they're still bent over the desk.

The beast laughs anyway and forces Izaya into another kiss, not meeting too much resistance when the flea sighs in his arms.

Payback will be a bitch.

* * *

_Misfire fill from December, dear me. Enjoy the mindless porn of me attempting to troll._

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
